Sarah Reeves
Sarah Reeves is Courtney's cousin, as well as the one out of 14 others born on the same day, same time, and of the same hair, skin, and eye color. It's discovered she's a human/alien hybrid created from the mass pregnancy, and like the others possesses powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities. But unlike the others, she's more powerful due to her emotions, something of which she has thanks to her cousin. Characteristics *'Name': Sarah Aurora Reeves *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Snow White *'Eyes': Steely Cobalt *'Likes': Friends, pizza (any kind), emotions, her family *'Dislikes': Being alone, being an outcast, ostracized due to what she is, pain to herself but more on others, hurting people *'Family': Amanda Reeves (mother), Christopher Reeves (father: deceased), Courtney Keller (cousin) Background Fifteen years ago, in the town of Midwich, California, was invaded by an unseen force which left fourteen women mysteriously pregnant. Nine months later, the babies were born simultaneously on one night, though one was stillborn. At first, they all appeared to be normal, but it didn’t take the parents or the townsfolk long enough to realize that their children were anything but normal. As they grew older, the children were shown to have pale skin, white hair, fierce intellect and steely, cobalt eyes. And even much eerier, the emotionless children also display eerie psychic abilities and remarkable powers, which they used with deadly consequences, unleashing a reign of terror. When they actively used their mind-control powers, their irises or their entire eyes glowed in different colors, mostly reddish-orange, but also green, yellow, violet, blue or pure white. And Sarah was one of them. The children soon "paired off," except for one of the girls, which was Sarah, whose intended partner was the stillborn baby. This led to Sarah not fitting in well with the rest of the offspring. Their leader, Mara (daughter of the local physician and a late mother who died giving birth to her), considered her less important due to her unable to pair. Sarah would wander from the others, as she merely wandered around town. Though she received no sympathy from the townsfolk, as they merely saw her as one of the other kids. Even the wife of the town minister, openly called her a demon whenever she popped up. Her mother was the only one who showed her affection, though Sarah isolated herself from everyone else. When she was ten, she met her aunt along with her daughter, Courtney, who was her cousin and actually wanted to get to know the cousin she had never met before. But just like her mother, Sarah isolated herself from her own cousin and kept her powers hidden as Courtney was not a threat. Attempts by Courtney continued to be thwarted in order to get to know her, until she followed Sarah when she was with the others. She saw Sarah stray from the others, and wander into the cemetery to the grave of the stillborn child. When Courtney popped up, and asked why she visited this grave, Sarah gave up and answered her that the stillborn child was supposed to be her mate, like the others had each other. Because of this, she was deemed worthless and incomplete. Feeling sympathy, Courtney hugged her cousin, crying for her. When startled by this, Sarah asked why she was crying, to which Courtney confessed that she was crying for her, since she didn’t seem able to. Not understanding this, Sarah quickly and painlessly read Courtney’s mind, and saw that Courtney had experienced loss as well: her late father and Sarah's late uncle. When she felt the unimaginable sadness and pain of losing people close to her, it was then something happened to Sarah. Something awoke that didn’t awake in the other children. Sarah began to cry and weep. After that day, Sarah and Courtney would spend time together, becoming more like sisters than cousins. It was through Courtney that she learned to feel and experience emotions, as well as to understand them. She was even able to open up to her mother, who told her why she cried with Courtney that day; she was able to understand the pain of others, which was a unique gift possibly she could have. When the other children experienced pain, they simply use their powers to inflict the same pain on those responsible for the pain. It is this empathic sympathy that motivated Sarah to save the mother of her stillborn mate from committing suicide, saying that others would be saddened if she died, including her. This show of emotion caused Mara to question Sarah’s existence, believing her to be an anomaly and should be cast out. not wanting her cousin caught in the crossfire, Sarah forces Courtney and her mom to leave, stating she’s grown tired of her, stating she wasn’t necessary, going back to her emotionless state. It worked, as Courtney and her mom left, while behind a closed door Sarah rushed to her mother in an embrace, crying for what she had to do. Five Years Later The town of Midwich had become a city of different structures as it was remodeled by the children in an ‘experiment’. It was soon revelaed that there were other colonies of psychic children in foreign countries, by they were quickly eliminated because their ‘parents’ realized they weren't human and were evil. It also became evident that the children lacked the ability of emotions or understanding what it meant to be human, unlike Sarah. Those that survived at the foreign countries fled to Midwich, adding ot the collective that was already there. Once that had been done, Mara initiated the use of an experiment to determine their survival: discovery of the human soul. With that, they could survive. But to do so, they had to discover where it was and how to obtain it, so they sought to take the memories from all the humans in Midwich and rearrange them to discover how the memories worked. So far, they had little to no success. However, Mara discovered the emotional attachment that Sarah had with Courtney, and planned to lure her there to discover what bond the two had. Faking Jill Reeve’s voice, Mara tricked Courtney to come to Midwich in an attempt to learn of this secret. However, Courtney brought along Justin, Leon, Lilith, and Max along with Oogie, as they had enough to go together. Once they reach the town via taxi, they blacked out, with their memories blocked for experimentation. Sarah learned of what Mara had done, and raced to help her cousin. Helping her through the confusion, they begin to find the others and helped them to remember who they were. The last person they needed to help was Max, who was nowhere to find. The only one who knew of what the Children were doing was Dr. Susan Verner, a government scientist who knew more about the Children’s xenobiolological origins, as well as Father George, the minister of Midwich who didn’t see Sarah as soulless, as well as to encourage her to continue to be more human. It’s also revealed that Dr. Verner had been helping the girls as well, leading them up to the point where she tells them of Mara and the others’ plan. Having a hive mind, with Mara being the dominant decision maker, they have experimented on them to analyze their individuality, in the hopes that some insight might be revealed that would help them survive unlike the failed colonies. They are soon confronted by Mara and a handful of others, who are holding Max hostage, and forced to surrender, under the threat of Max’s life. They bring Courtney and Sarah to their base beneath the city, and force Dr. Verner to imprint Sarah with their collective memories, forcing her to be one of them, and then the same to Courtney; believing that the bond both cousins share to be the final answer to their experiments: in sharing Courtney’s soul, they will survive. However, Dr. Verner betrays Mara by inserting a copy of Sarah’s memories back into her with artificial add-ons of Dr. Verner teaching her years of training and honing her psychokinetic skills, becoming more powerful than Mara and the others combined. Sarah awakens, fully realizing her skills, freeing herself and Courtney, as she battled Mara and defeating her, in a psychokinetic battle high above the city. After learning it will take time to re-establish everyone’s memories from one another, Sarah fixes the town, and asks Courtney if she could stay with her until things are better in Midwich. Courtney agrees, stating that they had five years to catch up, as well as for her to meet her friends and getting to know Max as well, since he was her cousin as well. With her stay in Amityville, Sarah becomes one of the most powerful members of the Night Bumpers. Personality Originally, she was emotionless like the other Children born like her. However, after meeting her cousin, Courtney, she had undergone a change and has become quite an empathic and emotional individual. She has shown to care greatly for those around her, as she can sympathize with others. She cares deeply for her family, especially Courtney, who has become her link to understanding emotions and learns to be an ordinary human. Unlike Mara, who is cold and logical with her thoughts, Sarah is much more in tuned with her emotions. Once asked by Mara to see the logic of her plan to eliminate the humans, Sarah quotes, “I understand the logic, but it just seems too… heartless.” Although clear-headed than the other girls, she demonstrates she's the most perverted. Skills/Abilities Human *'Fortune Telling': She's interested in planetary fortune-telling, due to her Xenomorph heritage, as she feels it makes her close to a world that she didn't learn or was born from. Human/Xenomoprh Hybrid She possesses the abilities like the other children born like her. However, it is discovered that due to her emotional growth as a human, her abilities range to be more powerful than the others, especially more powerful than Mara's. *'Telepathic Abilities' *'Telekinesis' Relationships Sarah's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Leah Clark Trivia *Sarah is referenced as a mixture from the children of Village of the Damned in 1995, and the Strangers from the 1998 film, Dark City. In both films, both antagonists are aliens and possess powerful psychokinetic abilities. It is also in Dark City that the main protagonist has the same abilities as the Strangers, but is more powerful. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightBumpers Category:Aliens